I wish he'd wake up
by DancingThroughLife1999
Summary: She lays down, her back facing me. I look at Beetee. Why can't anyone but him understand me?


**This is the oneshot that I posted as an "I'm sorry" for being away for three weeks. It's about Wiress. I love her, she's so awesome and smart. This is kind of bad, but this is how I imagine her mind.**

I look up, there's Beetee, and Johanna a couple tributes down. They look close enough, I can walk to them.

Yesterday, she snuck down to our floor and told us a plan about a rebellion. She told us that we have to be allies with a lot of people. And protect the face of the rebellion.

The face of it is Katniss Everdeen. She's very smart and kind. In training, we were at a couple stations together. I think she understands most of my inventions. I look down at the ground. There's water, not ground. I try not to panic. First things first, what kind is it? Fresh or salt? I see the sand and know that it's salt water, it also just has that salty quality.

I wonder if Johanna can swim. I can't, can Beetee? Maybe. I don't know. I'll have to ask him.

I like Beetee. He understands what I'm trying to say. We have 14 seconds left, I quickly scan the rest of the arena, it has 1...2...3...12 wedges, and two tributes in each wedge. I pretend to be a bird and look at it like that.

It looks kind of like...a clock. Huh. I wonder if that was on purpose.

I try to imagine how to swim. I look at my outfit. The gong goes off. I wish Beetee was here with me.

I kick my metal plate, I carefully slide into the water, holding onto it. The water is soft, I feel like I'm floating.

I poke my belt. Ah, there's some mysterious liquid in it that makes it float. I start bobbing around and looking for Beetee.

There he is, bobbing around, Johanna is helping Blight. Is he our ally as well? I hope so. He looks nice. And useful. He can use an axe very well. I've seen him in training.

I try to get on the land. It takes a long time, but I finally do and I meet up with my allies.

We head into the forest. No, not forest. Jungle. Yes, it must have things such as monkeys and maybe even those plants that if you eat they taste like honey and sugar mixed together. I don't like them. When I just met Beetee he liked them.

I don't think he does anymore.

We continue walking and then we make a camp. I try to warn everyone that the arena's a clock.

"Tick tock." I say loud and clear. I look at Beetee knowing that he'd understand. But he's passes out! What happened. I crawl over to him and look at him. I shake him, "Tick tock."

Blight smiles at me, "Wiress, he's hurt. On his back. He was trying to get this wire." He holds up the wire. I take it and see that this is what Johanna told us about. I hold it to my chest, "Tick tock."

"Hickory dickory dock. The mouse ran up the clock. Hickory dickory dock." I sing quietly, telling him what I know. He just smiles and then goes to talk to Johanna.

I start talking to Beetee, " I wish that.." you weren't sleeping.

"I think that Katniss..." is a good face for a rebellion.

"Why do we..." need to rebel?

"Please wake up, I..." miss your voice.

He answers me with moaning and turning face-down. I peek at his cut. It looks like it's infected. He'd need to draw out the infection with salt water, then he'd need something to soothe the pain. After that, well, I think that he could stand to have someone sew it shut. If I find a buttercup, or spider than I can use a really sharp stick to sew it for him.

I get up to look for one. I see a rat, which I pet and tell him about the clock arena until Johanna drags me back to camp and tells me to go to bed. I lay on the ground but then sit up, "Tick tock." I tell her.

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah whatever Nuts. Go to bed."

I widen my eyes, "Tick tock!"

She lays down, her back facing me.

I look at Beetee. Why can't anyone but him understand me?

Is there something wrong with me?

No. Well...there might be. I don't know.

But I know that once someone figures it out, then I'll be very proud of them, because imagining to be a bird is difficult. Especially when you're surrounded by water. Obviously the water cycle isn't working here.

I wish that Beetee would wake up.

He's the only one I trust with my information. If he thinks that it's vital to tell the others, than who am I to judge? He's smarter than me.

"Goodnight clock arena, " I whisper quietly. I hope someone figures it out. Or else I might go crazy.


End file.
